In the construction industry, not only the single-shell building method, in which the interior space is separated from the exterior space by a wall, but also the double-shell method is known. In the double-shell building method, an inner, load-bearing wall is built facing the interior space. An outer front wall shell, also called a cladding wall or a facing wythe, is arranged a certain distance away from the inner wall (backing shell), as a result of which an intermediate space, which serves as thermal insulation, is formed between the inner wall and the outer wall shell. This intermediate space usually has a width of approximately 40-150 mm. The intermediate space, furthermore, is usually unfilled, but it can be filled later with insulating materials such as mineral wool.
Windows are usually mounted in such a way that they project into the plane of the intermediate space or are positioned entirely in this area. When windows are installed or replaced, an empty intermediate space, into which no standard thermal insulation can be introduced, therefore usually remains between the inner wall and the front wall shell, and/or a connection problem arises at the window frames. Problems therefore occur with sealing, with the thermal insulation, and with the attachment process during the installation of windows.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sealing element which is especially well adapted to sealing windows in walls built by the double-shell method.